


Too Cold To Be Mucking Out Stables

by Catnip_3



Series: Merlin Angst & Hurt/Comfort [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chores, Cold Weather, Guilty Arthur, Hypothermia, It's Really Cold Out, Mucking Out The Stables, Winter, Worried Arthur, cold merlin, he feels really bad, sad Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: All of Camelot hid indoors, huddling with theirs families for warmth but a certain manservant is stuck outside doing chores for a stupid prat.He knows it's bad that he stopped shivering a while ago and that his hands are turning blue but Merlin has a job to do even if Arthur is being a clotpole.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Angst & Hurt/Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048090
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Too Cold To Be Mucking Out Stables

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello! I’m back with a different fandom and I’m telling you right now, injured Merlin may become a series for me >:D **
> 
> **Merlin angst & injury is my soulmate **

Across Camelot citizens huddled in their homes for warmth as winter settled into their bones. Last night it had snowed a horrible amount - making it one of the worst winters in Camelot for 20 odd years. 

While everyone snuggled deeper into their blankets one man was trudging across Camelot’s Castles’ courtyard. He held his arms tightly to his body, trying to preserve whatever warmth he could. 

He breathed out cold air and it billowed in the air, mocking him about how cold it was as he tried to keep warm.

It was to no avail and Merlin’s teeth clattered loudly as he finally made it into the castle. The sun hadn’t even risen and Merlin wanted so desperately to go to bed. 

Of course, luck wasn’t on his side since Arthur had a meeting early in this winter morning, being the king’s servant had it’s benefits and then it didn’t; this was one of those times. 

The servant stopped by the kitchens to pick up the prat’s breakfast and then made his way to the king’s room. 

He opened the door as quietly as he could, since it was so cold there was a 100% chance that Arthur would be in a bad mood. 

Merlin set the food down and noticed Gwen wasn’t there. 

_She must’ve woken up earlier than I did!_

He looked at the empty side of the bed in amazement for a moment before shaking himself out of his thoughts and heading towards the fireplace, intending to restart it and bring more warmth into the already pretty warm room. 

It had been burning most of the night but gave up near the end of it. It was very warm in the royal chambers, especially compared to his which while Gaius tried to keep it warm it was still no use, it was always cold in the physician’s chambers. 

Even so, Arthur would complain and whine about how unfair and cold it was, this is why he lit the fire now. 

After that was done, he headed towards the window and pulled back the curtains, a large smile plastered on his face as he shouted at the top of his lungs. 

‘Rise and shine your pratness!’

Arthur groaned and mumbled a not-so-nice word under his breath at suddenly being woken up. Nonetheless, he slowly pushed himself up and managed to lumber his way towards his breakfast. 

‘Good night sleep?’

A groan was his response. 

The king ate his meal while the servant went around the room, tidying everything up. 

‘Why do these meetings have to be so early?’ Arthus finally complained. 

All Merlin could do was shrug in response.

‘Do you know where Gwen went?’ 

‘No idea.’

‘Mmm. Well, while I’m in this meeting you have some things that need to be done.’ 

Arthur had finished his meal and pushed it to the side, giving Merlin an evil smile. Now it was Merlin’s turn to groan. 

‘You have to muck out the stables and feed the dogs.’ 

‘But Arthur-!’ 

‘No! I don’t want to hear it Merlin.’ Arthur had stood up and Merlin quickly got his clothes. 

The king stood behind the screen still telling Merlin about the rest of the things he had to do. 

‘And polish my armour.’ 

‘But mucking out the stables and feeding the dogs is outside!’ 

‘So?’

‘It’s freezing out there you prat!’ 

Arthur finished getting dressed and moved into the room sending Merlin a glare. 

‘It’s not that bad.’

‘Yeah because you have all that fat to keep you warm!’ 

In less than a second a random object was being thrown at his head and Merlin quickly took his leave, snicker on his face. 

Their little banter had brought his mood up but as he made his way closer to the stables it dropped once again. 

It really was cold out there and his clothes were thin. He didn’t have a lot of extra money to buy new, warm clothes. 

As soon as Merlin got outside his body instantly started shivering, trying in futile attempt to keep his body warm.

 _Best if I get this over with as quickly as I can._

He ran to the stables and quickly picked up a pitchfork. Already his hands were going numb and he clenched the pitchfork harder as he worked in the stables. 

He tried to go through the awful chore at a fast pace but as more time passed by, the colder he got, and the colder he got the more uncooperative his limbs were. 

He’d stopped shivering a while ago and Merlin felt like he was practically an ice cube. He knew his lips must be blue because his finger had gotten that color long ago.

As he finished up with the stables he tried to blow warm air on the limbs; hopeful they would gain back feeling. It was no use and Merlin put the pitchfork back, trudging towards the doghouse next. 

While he was in the stables it had started snowing again and Merlin didn’t know how but he felt even colder than before. 

It wasn’t a long walk to where the royal dogs were but to Merlin it felt like miles. His head was starting to pound and dizziness took over. He tried to blink the dizziness away but when he opened his eyes again he was suddenly on the ground, snow surrounding him. 

His sense seemed to dull and the peaceful call of sleep beckoned him. Merlin knew this wasn’t good but he couldn’t find himself to care anymore. 

_Just a quick nap.. I’m sure Arthur won’t be too mad._

..Merlin?

...Merlin!

He slowly dragged his eyes open and flashes of color passed his vision. He was moving but he had no idea how. 

Last he remembered he was walking to the kennel, then what? 

He was so cold. 

Merlin had no idea what was going on and instead decided to focus on the body he was pressed against. The person was breathing hard and he could’ve sworn he heard talking, or more like yelling. 

Suddenly there was a bang and the next thing he knew he was laying on a bed. It felt very familiar and his hazy mind supplied it as his bed he lay on.

He tried to weakly move his head and succeeded somewhat, moving it to the side a little. He blinked his eyes again and they focused on bright blues ones that looked at him with fear and concern. 

His ears suddenly decided to work and he realized the person was talking to him. 

‘Merlin it’s going to be alright. You’re gonna be fine.’ 

He could only stare at the blue eyes as blankets were suddenly piled on top of him, followed by new, older hands that laid a warm cloth on his head. 

The cloth grabbed his attention and he moved his head, weakly protesting. 

‘I know, my boy but it’ll help.’ The words were soothing and a face popped into his head. A second later a name for both of the figures as well. Arthur and Gaius. 

They were here and they were trying to help him but he didn’t remember being injured..

He didn’t have time to dwell on it, sleep called him away again and he couldn’t fight it. He let his eyes fall shut and the world turned dark for the second time that day. 

It felt like he had only just closed his eyes but in reality he knew he had slept for a while. Merlin still felt stiff and sleepy but he also felt stronger. 

He felt a pressure on his leg and turned his head to see Arthur slumped on his bed. 

The king was sleeping peacefully and he had no intention to wake him but his body had other ideas. 

His throat felt so dry and Merlin tried to tough it out but failed, he couldn’t help the cough that shook his chest as his throat protested. He covered his mouth quickly but it was too late, the damage had already been done. 

At the sound of the cough, Arthur shot up and looked around wildly for any sign of danger. He was in a fighting stance and prepared for anything. Once he realized there was no danger lurking around he turned, ready to see Merlin’s sleeping form only to be shocked when blue eyes stared back at him. 

‘Merlin!’ It was full of relief as Arthur jumped forward. 

‘That’s me.’ His voice was quite rough and Arthur jumped into action,grabbing a nearby goblet that Gaius had set out. The goblet was placed gently against his lips and Merlin knew what Arthur intended and quickly obeyed; drinking the warm liquid happily. 

It soothed his throat and the slightly warm water did wonders to his still slightly cold frame.

After he got his share, Arthur set the goblet back down and took a seat in a wooden chair that was placed next to the servants bed. 

It looked stiff and Merlin felt bad for making Arthur sight in it for who knows how long. 

They remained silent for a little while until Arthus spoke up in a whisper. ‘Don’t ever do that again.’

‘Do what? I-I don’t remember much.’ It was better to admit it now than later… 

Concern crossed Arthur’s features but he smoothed it out, playing it off nonchalantly. ‘You went out to muck the stables and tend to the dogs.’ 

His face scrunched up as he tried to remember, slowly hazing memories filtered in. ‘Oh.’ 

‘Oh? Is that all you have to say?’ The king asked incredulously. 

‘What else can I say?’ 

There was a sigh. ‘Merlin.. I’m sorry.’ 

A smile reached the ill man’s lips at the apology. It was rare for the king to admit his mistakes and apologize, Merlin must’ve been in bad shape to have shaken him up so badly. 

‘It was way too cold for you to be out there.’ It was sincere and Arthur looked truly sorry. 

‘It’s okay, you’re forgiven.’ Merlin could never hold a grudge against his best friend, especially when said prat apologised. 

Arthur coughed awkwardly and stood up, clapping his hands together. ‘Well..’

‘How long have I been out?’ It was the last thing he needed to know before Arthur left, which the king looked ready to do. 

A grim look passed over the older man’s features, remembering something that Merlin couldn’t even begin to fathom. ‘3 days.’

_3 days?!_

He had nothing to say in response, shock overwhelming him at realizing he had been asleep for 3 days.. 

‘I have to go for now but when you're feeling up to it, we’ll take you to a tailor.’

‘A tailor? But Arthur-.’ 

‘No, Merlin. I’m the king. You’re my servant and I can’t have you getting sick just because you don’t have warm clothes.’

Merlin let out a little sigh of defeat. ‘I don’t have the money for that Arthur..’ It was mumbled out and he couldn’t help the red that spread across his cheeks from embarrassment. He picked at a string on one of the blankets, avoiding his friend’s eyes.

‘Don’t worry about that.’ 

Merlin looked up in shock and gratitude but Arthur was already turned away, opening the door. 

‘Thank you.’ 

The sovereign paused and slightly tilted his head back in Merlin’s direction. 

‘I’m the one that should be saying thank you. Get some rest, you have the week off.’

With that the door was closed and any signs of Arthur being there was only the little wooden chair next to his bed. 

A smile spread across his face at the king’s words.

He still felt horrible and his mind was only running at half capacity but his heart warmed a little. 

He had no doubt in his mind that Arthur would be the fair and great king he foresaw in the future. 

He laid back in his pillow and closed his eyes, a smile still on his lips as darkness descended upon him again. 

Little did he know that in the royal chambers a king was already writing on a paper, intending to send it to the tailor as quickly as possible. 

It had directions to use the finest and warmest materials to create some clothing. 

Under it was another paper that had the king’s writing on it. The servant’s pay would be raised and Arthur would make sure of it. 

Arthur also swore to any god out there that he was never letting Merlin almost freeze to death ever again, and he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> **The End!**
> 
> **Had some angst & injury in there and ended it with a nice bow of comfort :) **
> 
> **Like I said, Merlin-whump is probably my favorite angst to write about so you might be seeing a series of it.. Who knows?**
> 
> **Any errors are mine, I was too tired to re-edit it so I’m sorry :(**
> 
> **Have an amazing day my wonderful readers!**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


End file.
